


Day 7 - Mastermind AU

by lake_writes



Series: OuMonth [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Blood, Death, It makes more sense when you read it, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Post-Game, executions, shuichi is not forgiven for what he's done, this honestly gets a bit sympathetic kinda but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Kokichi finds himself awake after the killing game ends, thinking about what happened in the final trial.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: OuMonth [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769182
Comments: 7
Kudos: 409
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month 2020





	Day 7 - Mastermind AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Welcome to Day 7 of OuMonth! I hope you all enjoy this! I really like Mastermind Shuichi aus so I was excited to see the Mastermind prompt!

How many nights had Kokichi lain awake, staring blankly up at the ceiling with the blankets kicked off his body, letting the cool night air brush over the skin exposed, untouched by the thin t-shirt he wore? He had lost track, it couldn’t be more than a month, though. It had been about two since he had made it out of the killing game with Maki and Tsumugi, two people who never would have expected he’d be one of their biggest allies in the bitter end.

He only wished that he had been wrong in his decision. He recalled the way his voice had shook as he raised his hand, extending his pointer finger, ready to condemn the next soul to death. He had watched as Maki’s eyes narrowed, angry, either at him or at herself for not noticing the signs, as she followed his line of sight to the detective who stood impossibly still at his podium, looking at nothing and everything all at the same time.

He remembered the way Shuichi’s lips had twisted into a grin that was far too wide and far too empty, his golden-grey eyes swirling with despair as he tilted his head to the side, calling to Kokichi in a voice that was sickly sweet and made his head swim. “That’s right!” he had chirped, sounding all too cheerful, “I’m the mastermind. I’m the one who killed Amami-kun, I framed Kaede for his murder!”

Kokichi had felt sick to his stomach. This was the boy he considered trustworthy, the one who’s hands he had almost willingly placed his life in. Maki was quick to explode at him while Tsumugi could only stare blankly at the one she had once considered her friend, her lower lip quivering silently as she quickly averted her gaze, locking onto Kokichi for any semblance of comfort.

He could barely remember anything of the trial, except for the fact that Kiibo hadn’t seemed too surprised. Maybe, this whole time, he had known without realizing it. The real battle had begun then, he assumed, the battle to end the killing game. He flashed forward to the dome being destroyed. It had been a stray blast from Kiibo’s cannon at first, and then he had gone completely haywire, zipping around and completely destroying the place.

Shuichi, desperately, had started shouting out commands, trying to calm the robot’s rage. His pleas fell on deaf ears, however, as the building started to crumble and collapse around him.

He recalled seeing a shadow on the ground, growing larger and darker as the falling boulder approached him. He remembered looking up to see it, his feet rooted to the spot in fear. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t scream. 

Kokichi remembered staring into Shuichi’s eyes, bewildered, as the taller boy sent him tumbling along the rocky ground, his arms outstretched, evidence of the fact that he had willingly shoved him to safety. That smile, while still looking odd and unnatural, having softened as he gazed at him. “This is my true despair,” he had whispered. “This is what I have been longing for this entire time.”

Kokichi frowned at that, lifting his hand toward the ceiling and clenching it into a fist. Those words, he supposed, were believable to the others. But at the same time, that was Shuichi’s lie. He had seen the way Shuichi’s eyes gleamed in the few seconds before he had been crushed by the falling boulder, splashing the hot-pink blood everywhere.

He had seen loneliness. He had seen the shadow of a boy who had once dared to hope for friends, taking such extreme measures as to work for a company that he would ultimately die for in the end, just to try and end his lonely existence. Kokichi wasn’t sure if he sympathized with Shuichi, or if he pitied him. Maybe it was a bit of both, after all, the two of them were cut from the same cloth in the end, weren’t they?

Shuichi had made a decent mastermind, after all, no one had suspected a thing. That isn’t to say that Kokichi forgave him, though. It was a shame that his life had to come to such a brutal end. A small part of him hoped that, wherever Shuichi ended up, he was no longer alone. After all, nobody truly ever deserved to be alone, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please make sure to leave kudos and a comment below! See you next upload!


End file.
